warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kittypets
Welcome to the soft life of a kittypet. Please see the talk page if you wish to become a kittypet. Just remember, the Clans reject the soft life of a kittypet. Monitored by Luna. List of Kittypets Thomas'' Handsome, sleek, silky-furred, long-legged, extremely tolerant, nice, fluffy, kind, short-haired, ebony-colored, curious, patient, intelligent, luminous, charming, slender, smart, cautious, truthful, raven-colored, friendly, jet-black tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, front paws, and hind legs, a black patch on his chin, another black patch on his chest, an orange collar with a gold bell hanging from it, and sharp, alert, bright, sparkling, pale amber-yellow-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Owners: Lives with Nick and Erica Maus, their daughters Elise (16), Olivia (10), and Avery (6), their son Charlie (14), their three dogs Snoopy, Ringo, and Woodstock, their four unnamed fish, and Wish. Wish'' Small, quiet, asocial, somewhat apathetic, cold, withdrawn, fluffy, long-haired, yellowish-ginger she-cat with scattered white patches, three white paws, a white tail, and pale turquoise eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Owners: Lives with Nick and Erica Maus, their daughters Elise (16), Olivia (10), and Avery (6), their son Charlie (14), their three dogs Snoopy, Ringo, and Woodstock, their four unnamed fish, and Thomas. Carrie'' Pretty, slender, long-haired, delicate, cute, motherly, sympathetic, intelligent, adorable, tolerant, ambitious, kind, luminous, nice, friendly, silky-furred, thick-pelted, patient, sweet, truthful, hopeful, faithful, curious, light brown she-cat with a silver chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and ears, black and white smudges on her underside, a white lightning mark on her forehead, a pink collar with a dirty-looking silver bell hanging from it, and eyes that can change from brown to hot-pink at will. Mother of Thomas's kits. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Carrie's kits; Mina'' Very fluffy, cheerful, bright-minded, pale creamy-brown she-cat with black ears, white paws, and pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' Deku'' Very fluffy, shy, anxious, small, black and silver tabby tom with a white tail, thick stripes, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Owners: Lives next door to Thomas with Mindy Yeager, mother of Laboratory worker Charlie Yeager, along with Lavender and Molly. Lavender Beautiful, tiny, sleek, long-legged, short-haired, delicate, pale lavender-purple she-cat with fur that is hot-pink on the lower part of the hairs and the purple color on the tips (like a Smoke Cat), a long, plumy, soft, feathery, tail that is pale icy-blue on the tip with a wavy-striped pattern, like a frozen icy blue ocean, a darker, more vibrant purple muzzle, ear-tips, paws, and underbelly, a vibrant, bright, green flash on her chest, one darker furred paw, slightly darker, almost invisible, speckles dotting her pelt, long streaks of darker fur on her sides that swirls into wondrous shapes, a small, very hard-to-see orange dot on her back, slightly glowing, shiny, fur, and beautiful, calm, pretty, slightly glowing, sparkling, dark blue eyes with several darker flecks of purple. Roleplayed by Luna. : Owners: Lives next door to Thomas with Mindy Yeager, mother of Laboratory worker Charlie Yeager, along with Carrie and Molly. Molly'' Tough, aggressive, short-haired, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. A formidable fighter. Very territorial. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Owners: Lives next door to Thomas with Mindy Yeager, mother of Laboratory worker Charlie Yeager, along with Carrie and Lavender. Shadowpaw/Sharia'' Gentle, fun-loving, white she-cat with pale grey patches, black legs, tail-tip, and ear-tips, a small, purple collar with an amethyst dangling from it, and wise, knowing dark purple eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Formerly of FallenClan, taken from her home by force.'' : Lives behind the Maus family with Kousuke and Melody Takure, parents of twin Laboratory workers Momo and Isaiah Takure, along with Sky and Petal. Sky'' Thin, long-legged, bright, blinding yellow she-cat with lots of tufts of fur sticking out of her fur, like spikes, large, hefty, paws, a tuft of fur hanging over one eye, making it invisible, a long, plumy, tail, a dappled, splotchy pelt, a light blue patch on her forehead, and bright, blazing yellow-amber eyes. She has a dark blue, thin, collar around her neck with a cloud-shaped white charm with her name on it hanging from it. Formerly a Feather Cat of Cats of the Wild known as Lightning of the Sky. Trans she-cat, her owners refer to her as a tom, while the others know she's a she-cat. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Lives behind the Maus family with Kousuke and Melody Takure, parents of twin Laboratory workers Momo and Isaiah Takure, along with Shadowpaw and Petal. Petal'' Small, long-haired, very, very short-legged, fluffy, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright, pretty, yellow-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna.'' : Lives behind the Maus family with Kousuke and Melody Takure, parents of twin Laboratory workers Momo and Isaiah Takure (19), along with Shadowpaw and Sky. Roleplay Section Current Events: * Normal life Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. And, please jump down two places after a post and type ----. ''Normal Life;'' Petal stretched as she did her best to get through her snow-covered backyard. 02:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Mina pounced on Deku's tail, spooking her brother. 13:31, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Non-clan groups